Nafasku Bukan Milikku
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: Sakura berusaha keras menentang takdir. Namun, kali ini ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Bertemu dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesarnya/Jika dia jodohmu, saat salah satu diantara kalian menghembuskan nafas terakhir, maka tidak ada alasan lagi, untuk kalian melanjutkan hidup di dunia fana ini/DLDR!/gomen, kalau fotonya lain dari chara./
1. Chapter 1

**Nafasku Bukan Miliku.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **SasuSaku** , slight **SasuHina**

Genre: Drama & Angst

Rated : T semi M

Warning: AU, Typo, Longshoot, Twooshot, Ejaan Yang Sulit Dimengerti, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya

Ada banyak adegan yang **sangat** di larang keras untuk di tiru. Dan sekali lagi, di harapkan untuk tidak **flame** disini. Jika tidak suka, di persilahkan untuk ketik back

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku dan dia bertemu tanpa sengaja  
berkenalan tanpa sengaja  
lalu saling jatuh cinta tanpa sengaja  
dia 'lah cintaku**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sakura POV**

Sekali lagi, aku terbius oleh hangatnya cairan bening, yang di padupadankan dengan minuman gelas berharga hampir lima yen itu, dan cairan itu kini mengalir di tenggorokanku. Memberikan Rasa pahit, serta sedikit asam di lidahku. Membuatku lupa akan masalahku. Masalah yang membebani otakku.

Kulihat beberapa pria hampir sama denganku. Setengah sadar dalam angan mereka, bahkan ada yang sekarang sudah hampir seperempat kadar kesadaran mereka. Ku gulirkan irisku lagi. Terlihat pria berambut blue donker tengah menuangkan cairan laknat itu kedalam gelas plastik itu lagi. Mata kami bertemu. Ia memberikan minuman itu, dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Ku menyesapi lagi minuman itu, lalu menelannya dengan senang hati.

"Ini sudah ke delapan kalinya kau meminum ini, tidak 'kah kau untuk berhenti meminumnya, Cherry?"

Suara itu selalu membuatku tenang. Ku sunggingkan senyum manisku kepadanya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku bolos sekolah, lalu berakhir dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Baiklah, Tuan Uchiha. Ini yang terakhir."

Aku melihat senyum tipis terlukis di bibir indahnya. Sasuke mengecup pucuk surai kepalaku. Walaupun sekilas, aku bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintaiku.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrtt..

Ku hentikan kegiatan obrolanku dengan beberapa temanku. Kurasakan getaran yang berasal dari saku bajuku. Dengan tidak sabaran aku membuka pesan singkat itu, lalu membacanya dalam hati.

[Sasu-Kun]

Jam berapa kau pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu, setelah aku pulang sekolah. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Cherry.

-Sasuke.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirku. Kumasukan kembali smartphone ke dalam saku bajuku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan menggoda dan jahil mereka layangkan kearahku.

"Ku pastikan sms itu pasti dari, Sasuke-kun."

"Tentu saja Ino, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pangerannya." Mau membantah pun percuma, apa yang di katakan oleh kedua sahabatku memang benar adanya. Kini mereka terus saja menggodaku. Hingga aku merasakan pipiku memanas, ketika mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Berhentilah menggodaku! Ucapan kalian seperti tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta saja." Ucapku, untuk memberhentikan tingkah konyol kedua sahabatku berbeda surai tersebut.

"Aa, baiklah. Jika itu maumu. Iya 'kan Tenten?" Terlihat lengan Ino menyenggol pelan lengan Tenten dengan kerlingan jahilnya.

"Iyah kita-" Seketika ucapan dari mulut Tenten terputus, saat ada suara lain yang menyelanya.

"Bisa 'kah kalian tidak berisik? Aku tidak konsen menyantap makananku sekarang!" Semua eksitensi seluruh kantin mendadak hening. Setelah wanita yang tengah duduk tepat di samping Tenten berbicara dengan nada keras. Seluruh pasang mata mengarah padanya. Yang di perhatikan justru sibuk kembali dengan makanan favoritnya, Mie Ramen.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Hahahahaha," Tawa kami menggelegar seantero kantin sekolah ini. Selang beberapa detik kami pun berhenti tertawa. Dan kembali melihat gadis cantik di samping Tenten, yang kini telah menghabiskan makanannya, lalu melihat kami bertiga.

"Shion, Shion. Kau ini seperti orang kelaparan saja. Kami sampai di bentak oleh kau." Ucapku sambil menahan tawa. Terlihat Shion mengeluarkan cengirannya, sangat manis.

"Gomen, sahabatku. You know-lah, kepalaku hampir pecah mendengarkan guru bahasa Perancis itu." Shion kembali menyeruput Es Vanilla miliknya.

"Kurenai-Sensei, yah? Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Saat dia menjelaskan di depan kelas. Aku lebih memilih bermain game, daripada mendengarkan dia." Tenten menambahkan. Aku sedikit menggelengkan surai pinku.

"Sakura, kau nanti pulang di jemput Sasuke lagi?"

Ku anggukan sekilas kepalaku sebagai respon "iyah, dia ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

"Hahh.. pasti menyenangkan punya pacar setampan Sasuke itu, yah." Gumam Ino.

"Tidak juga Ino, dia itu overprotective loh!" Jawabku, ku menyesap lagi minuman khas Cherry favoritku. Rasanya manis dan segar.

"Daripada bahas Sasuke yang tidak penting itu. Bagaimana kalau kita segera meminum ini?" Tenten memperlihatkan bungkusan biru yang kuyakini obat dalam golongan depressant.

"Bagus. Aku jadi bisa melupakan ke-Jomblo-anku." Ino menambahkan.

"Kalian saja yah yang minum. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tahu. Kamu itu terlalu baik, Shion. Jadi jangan ikuti kami, yah!" Ucapku menenangkan Shion. Dan dibalas senyuman manis olehnya. Lalu kami pun meminum pil itu tanpa ada hambatan menghalangi kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kringg!

Bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi nyaring memekakan telinga. Semua murid Konoha High School sontak memekik senang.

"Horeee, pulang!" Ucap kompak seluruh murid di kelasku.

"Baiklah semuanya. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang." Ucap Kakashi-Sensei, di sambut senyum sumringah oleh seluruh teman sekelasku. Setelah membenahi tas ranselku. Aku berjalan sedikit sempoyongan keluar kelas. Sinar mentari tidak terlalu terik hari ini, sangat bagus untukku juga pacarku-Sasuke dalam kencanku hari ini.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Akhirnya, aku tiba di gerbang pintu sekolahku. Aku melihat seorang pemuda, berambut blue donker menghampiriku. Berdiri di hadapanku, lalu mengecup punggung tangan kananku.

"Kamu lama, Cherry. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku menunggumu selama seminggu?"

Aku hampir tertawa lepas mendengar perkataannya. Sebagai respon, aku hanya tersenyum manis lalu berucap. "Kau itu kebanyakan gombal. Padahal kau baru menungguku setengah jam yang lalu." Jawabku telak. Berkat itu aku mendapatkan sentilan pelan di jidat lebarku. Hey mau main-main Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap Sasuke, lalu berjalan menuju tempat ia menaruh motornya berada.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam lamanya. Aku dan dia pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membawaku ke pantai. Tempat yang menjadi favoritku ketika dulu. Sasuke memberhentikan motor ninja miliknya. Aku pun turun dari motornya.

Pemandangan yang tersuguh adalah pantai dengan pasir putih dengan birunya laut membuatku dalam sekejab tersihir oleh pesona pantai yang indah ini. Tidak sia-sia aku merasakan pegal di bagian bokongku, akibat perjalanannya terbilang cukup jauh. Pantai di kota Jin'an memang sungguh luar biasa.

Tanpa sadar aku melamun menikmati pemandangan. Hingga suara deheman membuyarkan lamunanku. Kedua irisku langsung melihat pemuda berdiri di sampingku.

"Sudah puas melihatnya, Nona?"

Blush!

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari mulutnya. Astaga ada apa dengan diriku?! Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sentuhan di tanganku. Benar. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"Hn, ayo." Dengan lembut Sasuke menggenggam tangan lentikku, lalu berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Menikmati indahnya pantai dengan semilir angin pantai menemani setiap langkah kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kita menjalin kasih, merajut cinta yang indah  
namun takdir tidak berpihak kepada kami  
aku dan dia pisah tanpa terduga**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, dan sang mentari telah menanti di ufuk barat. Bersiap tidur, menggantikan sang rembulan yang akan terjaga. Kulirik arlojiku sekilas. Sadar waktu akan gelap. Kuarahkan Iris korofilku, untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di belakangku. Wajah damainya membuatku tak bisa berkedip walau sesaat. Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya masih tetap setia melingkar di pinggang rampingku. Namun, waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Dengan terpaksa aku harus membangunkan Sasuke. Kutepuk pelan pipi tirusnya, dan berhasil. Kulihat perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya.

Mata kami bertemu.

Terlihat wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arahku. Terasa nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku. Perlahan benda tak bertulang itu menempel di bibirku. Mengecup, dan mengecap bibir kenyalku. Selang beberapa menit. Sasuke melepas pagutannya, lalu menatapku dalam.

Entah apa yang kurasakan, yang bisa kurasakan adalah tatapan Sasuke kepadaku yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini aku melihat kesungguhan di balik bola mata sehitam malam itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Menikah 'lah denganku."

Terasa nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke katakan. Walaupun hanya dua kata, itu sanggup membuatku diam seribu bahasa. Semilir angin sore membelai pelan pipiku. Namun, aku masih tetap terdiam. Entah senang atau bahagia, yang jelas aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata.

Aku pun mengukir senyum manis di bibirku.

"Aku mau, tapi setelah kita sudah lulus sekolah menengah akhir, Sasuke-kun."

tangan kekarnya menyibak ponyku kesamping. Lalu kembali menatap dalam kedua bola mataku.

"Kau nafasku." Ucapnya pelan, cukup terdengar di kedua indra pendengaranku.

Rasa hangat menjalar kembali di ulu hatiku. Kedua tangan lentikku memeluk erat tubuh tegapnya. Dan dibalas pelukan erat darinya. Aku tahu bahwa saat ini aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku pun tidak ingin lepas darinya.

"Sudah hampir gelap. Tapi sebelum pulang, aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan kedua Orang tuaku."

"Ja..Jadi aku akan ke rumahmu?" kali ini aku sangat terkejut. Sasuke dengan tenang menganggukan kepalanya. Astaga, aku bahkan belum melakukan persiapan apapun!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku usap lagi air mataku, entah keberapa kalinya aku meneteskannya. Bisa kupastikan kelopak mataku sembab. Aku harus bilang apa kepada teman-temanku besok? Entahlah, sekarang aku hanya ingin menangis sekencang mungkin, dan berteriak hingga pita suaraku putus. Yang jelas, aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kulirik jam dindingku bergambar hellow kity. Hahh, jam 10 rupanya. Ku usap lagi air bening itu. Membenarkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku. Mungkin dengan menutup mata dan mendengarkan alunan suara hujan bisa membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku menutup mataku. Bersiap-siap untuk hari esok, dan kupastikan rentetan pertanyaan mengarah padaku. Dan aku harus menyiapkan seribu alasan untuk itu. Tak lama suara hujan di luar sana mulai samar. Hingga sunyi, dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To: **Sakura**

Maaf.

-Sasuke

To: **Sakura**

Aku tidak menyangka reaksi ibuku seperti itu.

-Sasuke

To: **Sakura**

Kumohon maafkan aku, Sakura.

-Sasuke

Kumasukan kembali benda persegi panjang itu ke dalam saku. Itu adalah pesan ke tiga dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya, ada 10 pesan masuk belum ku baca, dan 101 kali panggilan dari pria itu.

Gila memang.

Ku seruput lagi kopi hitamku. Sepertinya aku sudah tertular kebiasaan Sasuke. Dan itu cukup membuat enam pasang mata, menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Alis mereka bertaut. Apa-apan itu?!

"Kau jadi aneh, apa si Suke itu sudah meracuni otakmu?"

"Yang aneh itu kau, Tenten! Aku hanya minum kopi. Kalian saja yang lebai." Kuputar irisku. Melihat teman-temanku menatapku seperti itu, membuatku jengah juga.

Kualihkan perhatianku yang semula memperhatikan ketiga temanku, kini satu yang menarik perhatianku dari mereka. Yaitu, kedua pria yang sedang berbisik melewati kursiku. Sepertinya mereka mencari tempat duduk.

"..Hey sudah lihat anak baru itu?"

"Hinata yah?"

"Dia cantik sekali, tingkahnya yang pemalu dan gugup. Membuatku ingin menggigitnya saking gemasnya!"

"Benar juga kau, Sui. Kudengar dia baru pindah dari Jin'an. Apa kau ingin menjadikannya pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia targetku!"

Oh..kamisama. Lindungilah anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku? Demi tuhan Sakura! Ini sudah hampir senja."

"Aku sedang ingin jalan kaki, Ino. Bisakah kau tidak histeris sekarang?! Aku hampir gila mendengar suara 1 oktafmu tahu! sudah kenyang aku mendengar Kurenai-sensei tadi berteriak, dan sekarang kau mau mentransformasikan dirimu seperti dia? Hahh, kiamat sudah untuku." Aku menghela nafasku. Salahkan Shika-Ketua kelas itu yang kerjanya tidur terus. Hingga merubah wajah kalem Kurenai-sensei menjadi garang seketika. Sepertinya kesabaran Sensei itu sudah habis.

Terdengar kikikan kecil keluar dari mulut Ino. Kulirik lagi dia dengan mobil mini coopernya. Mobil impianku.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Sakura-ku sayang. Tapi hati-hati, yah! Jam segini biasanya anak-anak dari sekolah pacarmu pasti sedang nongkrong di pertigaan itu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau seperti Karin yang di lecehkan beberapa hari yang lalu." Tuturnya. Aku menangkap nada khawatir, jelas ketara di kalimat itu.

"Aa."

Ino mengulas senyum singkat. Ia menaikan kaca mobilnya. Dan berlalu meninggalkan diriku di jalan yang sudah kelewat sengang ini.

Hahh..

Aku tidak tahu, sudah berapa kalinya aku menghela nafasku hari ini. Mungkin aku lelah. Aku harus mengakhirinya sekarang.

Kaki jenjangku berjalan dengan santai, sesekali ku melihat cakrawala yang telah terbias warna jingga. Sudah hampir malam rupannya. Aku membatin.

'Dari wajahmu saja sudah terlihat, bahwa kau bukanlah anak baik-baik. Apa ini sampah yang ingin kau nikahi?'

Ah, ucapan itu.

'Masa depanmu suram jika bersama gadis ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, masih pantaskah dia di panggil gadis?!'

Prrankk!

Habis sudah kesabaranku. Kulihat tabung drum besi telah sukses menggelinding mencium aspal. Membuat suara gaduh memecah kesunyian. Aku tidak peduli jika aku akan di marahi seseorang yang lewat, itupun kalau ada yang seseorang di sekitarku. Yang kutahu, tingkah ku seperti orang kurang waras saat ini.

"Hoy, Nona. Sendirian saja. Mari ikut bersama kami."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Suara itu. Ku torehkan kepalaku mengikuti asal suara. Satu yang kulihat. Enam pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang tengah di rejang. Tunggu dulu. Aku berusaha memfokuskan mata hijauku ke arah sana. Dan alhasil aku melihat pemandangan yang menjijikkan. Kedua tangan gadis itu di pegang, dan rok seragamnya di sibak keatas. Jangan lupakan satu tangan, yang tengah menempel di sesuatu berbahan tipis itu. Benar-benar!

Kuhampiri mereka yang tengah asik melakukan hal pelecehan itu. Menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan tajamku. Aku bisa melihat iris amersyt tengah menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Jika bukan karena tatapan gadis itu yang kelewat memelas, aku juga tidak sudi mendatangi kalian.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" Bentakku keras. Dan semua orang pada saat itu berhenti dari 'aktifitasnya', lalu menatapku dengan pandangan, 'mau jadi jagoan?'.

"Hei pinky, jangan pakai teriak juga kelez" Ucap surai kuning yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Aku mengernyit mendengar perkataanya.

Untuk saat ini aku harus berterimakasih kepada Neji-senpai. Kakak kelasku, yang telah mengajarkanku apa itu taekwondo. Dan sekarang pun aku sudah pemegang sabuk hitam. Jadi tidak perlu lagi aku harus ragu, apakah aku bisa melawan atau tidak. Yang jelas pasti hanya tiga atau empat orang yang menyerangku. Sisanya pasti memegangi mangsa. Cih!

Aku memasang kuda-kudaku. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ada empat orang yang menghampiriku. Benarkan dugaanku tadi. Ok, Sakura. Kita mulai sekarang.

Bagh!

Bugh!

Dakh!

Mereka mendapat bogem mentah dariku satu persatu. Terdengar suara kesakitan mengalun di telingaku. Darah segar dari hidung dan juga di sudut bibir, serta memar di wajah mereka akibat pukulanku. Membuat ke-enam pasang mata menatapku ngeri akibat perkelahianku.

"Sial, berani-beraninya kau!"

Pria berambut perak itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat kearahku. Setelah menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Berani sekali dia menunjuku. Bersiap mengarahkan pukulanku, tetapi saat aku ingin memukulnya lagi. Pria itu berdiri lalu berlari menjauh, disusul temannya yang lain. Dasar sialan.

Netra ku melirik wanita itu, tengah merapikan kembali seragamnya. Seragam yang sama dengan yang kupakai. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa ada siswi yang berperawakan seperti dia. Cantik dan anggun.

'Dia cantik sekali, tingkahnya yang pemalu dan gugup, membuatku ingin menggigitnya saking gemasnya!'

Oh, aku ingat sekarang.

Terlihat dia berjalan menghampiriku, dengan senyuman getirnya. Rambutnya hampir kusut, wajahnya pun terlihat lesu, dan ada jejak air mata di kedua pipi tembamnya. Kupikir dia masih ketakutan.

"Arigatou Ne, kupikir virgin-ku akan hilang hari ini juga." suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dia menyeka air matanya kembali.

Miris.

Kutepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya. Aku baru sadar, tinggi tubuhnya hanya di bawah beberapa centi dari tubuhku.

"kau tinggal sendirian 'kan di kota ini? Bagaimana jika kau bermalam dulu di rumahku. Rumahku beberapa meter dari sini." Pintaku, tapi bisa dibilang paksaan juga. Bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis tengah shock, berjalan sendirian lagi di gelapnya malam? Aku tidak setega itu.

Kulihat dia terperanjat dengan perkataanku. Namun, detik berikutnya dia mengangguk dan menunduk. Menatap aspal jalanan ketimbang wajahku.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura." Aku tersenyum lembut menambahkan.

Iris sebening tiara itu kembali melihat netraku.

"Namaku..Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebetulan sekali, hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana seseorang bisa menjadi magernya luar biasa. Tidak jauh beda denganku. Setelah mengantarkan Hinata hingga pertigaan jalan, tempat kemarin dia di lecehkan. Aku menutup pintu depan. Aku bisa mendengar suara Ibuku dari dapur. Meneriaki ku seperti biasa. Sepertinya Ibuku sedang memasak.

"Sakura, sudah kau antarkan Hinata hingga ke pertigaan?"

"Sudah, Kaasan. Sekarang Sakura ingin tidur lagi. Sarapannya nanti saja yah, Kaasan."

Aku bergegas berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Duk Duk Duk' dengan kerasnya. Begitu sampai di lantai dua, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku setelah menutup pintu, lalu membuka jaketku.

Celana jeans pendek, serta tangtop merah maroon masih melekat di tubuh indahku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku memakai baju minim ini. Karena aku telah terbiasa memakainya, jika sedang berada di dalam rumah. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Sejuknya semilir ac menembus pori-pori di tubuhku. Membuatku tenang dalam sekejap. Namun saat baru saja aku ingin menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba benda berlayar sentuh itu mengganggu aktivitasku.

Dengan enggan aku meraih ponselku. Kulihat nama kontak 'Tomat' tertera di layar. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku menggeser tuts berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kiriku.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun."

"Cherry.. apa kabar?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar nada Sasuke. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa berat untuk bernafas.

"Maafkan aku. Kau mau memaafkan ku?"

Suara itu kian memberat di setiap kalimat yang Sasuke katakan. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa kau mau memaafkan ku apapun yang terjadi?"

Kini aku benar-benar di buat bingung olehnya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau harus memaafkanku apapun yang terjadi yang menimpaku."

Hey apa-apaan itu! Itu permintaan bernada paksaan. Darimana dia belajar sih?! Tapi bagaimana pun aku menyerah juga. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ucapan Sasuke bernada seperti –putus asa?

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berjanji, untuk memaafkanmu apapun yang terjadi." Jawabku sambil ku paksaakan sebuah senyuman.

Hening menyelimuti kami.

Aku masih menunggu Sasuke untuk buka suara. Tapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mau mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, aku akan mulai bicara. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kena-"

"Sakura.. aku akan kembali."

Ok, sekarang aku mulai berfikiran buruk. Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas kasar. Seberapa frustasi-nya sih dia?.

"Kemarin adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Mungkin seterusnya kamu tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi, Cherry."

Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

"-Kau ingat kumpulan pemuda yang kau serang kemarin?" Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Jika besok dan seterusnya aku tidak menemuimu lagi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga dua atau lima tahun lagi." Rasa panik mulai menjalar di hatiku. "Tapi, aku berharap. Jika nanti aku sudah keluar. Aku ingin kau masih menerimaku. Seperti kau menerimaku sekarang, Cherry."

"Hey, kau belajar drama sinetron dari mana? GGS kah? atau sinetron duyung? Itu tidak lucu Sasuke Uchiha." Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi, sikap Sasuke saat ini hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Baru saja aku ingin merajut kembali benang kusut antara aku dan Sasuke. Tetapi dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Dia berbicara dengan nada melankonis. Hah, dia seperti ingin pergi jauh saja.

Tut..tut..tut

Damn it! Aku tidak akan termakan oleh leluconmu, Uchiha!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah uring-uringan aku selama tiga hari. Selama itu pula aku membolos, dari awal pelajaran hingga bel pulang, dan berakhir di atap sekolah. Tak lupa sebungkus rokok mild ku hisap untuk menemaniku. Pikiranku melayang, menerawang jauh. Walaupun kesadaranku di pertanyakan, tapi mau bagaimana pun wajah Sasuke 'lah yang terus melintas di otakku. Kemana perginya dia?

Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak menelvonku, bahkan sms satu pun tidak ada di ponselku. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Akhh! Memikirkannya saja membuatku gelisah tidak karuan.

Apakah ini yang di rasakan anak jaman sekarang. Jika tidak di kasih kabar oleh sang pujaan hati? Memang terdengar konyol, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku merasakannya. Menunggu sesuatu yang samar. Itulah yang ada di otakku kepala pink-ku sekarang. Beruntungnya aku punya seorang mata-mata di sekolah unggul tempat Sasuke bernaung mencari ilmu. Dan sekarang aku menantikan kabar darinya.

Fuhh..

Mematikan batang rokok yang telah mengecil. Sudah batang rokok kelima telah kuhabiskan. Ku melirik vodka pesananku di botol. Sepertinya botol berisi minuman favoritku telah kosong. Aku melihat lurus lagi kedepan. Aku seperti melihat warna biru hampa di atas sana. Bahkan sinar mentari tidak menyilaukan mataku.

Ting!

Akhirnya apa yang kutunggu-tunggu telah sampai. Sms singkat dari sahabatku, sekaligus guru taekwondoku, Neji-senpai.

Aku mengangkat ponselku. Ku tekan cepat tuts-tuts di layar, lalu tanpa butuh waktu lama. Barisan kalimat telah ada di depan layar ponsel.

To: Sakura

Sakura, aku tidak yakin dengan berita ini. Tapi sudah ku pertanyakan kepada ketiga teman kelas Sasuke yang berbeda-beda. Dan hasilnya sama. Sasuke, pacarmu itu telah di laporkan ke kepolisian tokyo atas tuduhan pengeroyokan yang dilakukannya empat hari lalu. Tidak hanya Sasuke saja. Beberapa temannya juga ikut masuk penjara. Mereka tidak tahu kapan Sasuke bisa bebas, yang pasti kudengar butuh beberapa tahun agar dirinya bisa bebas.

-Neji-senpai

Dan detik itu juga aku merasakan nafasku pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hingga pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunggu.  
Menunggu sesuatu yang samar di depan mataku.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Entah sudah hari keberapa, aku melewati hari-hariku tanpa adanya Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke meninggalkanku di balik jeruji besi. Saat aku dan dia masih sekolah tingkat menengah kelas delapan. Jika kuhitung berarti sudah 1 tahun berlalu. Aku melupakan semua lukaku. Luka hatiku, dan menguburnya dalam-dalam. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah. Aku harus menunggunya kembali, dan juga ujian kelulusan, yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Sekitar tiga hari dari sekarang.

Aku membalik lembar buku lagi. Netra hijauku masih tetap setia membaca satu persatu kata, yang terdapat di kertas putih itu.

Ku menyesap lagi minuman Cherry-ku. Segar dan Manis. Kulihat tempat yang jarang di kunjungi, bahkan ada yang bilang tempat ini adalah tabu. Sekarang semakin banyak murid-murid lain, masuk dan belajar bersama di perpus ini. Walaupun sepi tanpa suara, tapi dengan siswa sebanyak ini cukup membuatku merasa pengap.

"Ne minna. Jika kalian lulus. Kalian mau lanjut study dimana?" Ucap pelan Ino. Mungkin dia sangat penasaran. Kalau tidak. Tidak mungin dia bertanya disaat kondisi tidak memungkinkan.

Ku berpikir sebentar. Benar juga, hari ujian telah tiba. Dan aku belum sama sekali memikirkan jawaban atas pertannyaan Ino dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum dia bertanya. Bukannya aku peramal. Namun, sebelum Ino bertanya. Kaasan cantiku 'lah yang bertanya duluan dari seminggu kemarin.

"Pig, sepertinya aku akan kuliah di China deh."

Sontak saja semua pasang mata di sekitar mejaku menatapku.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Sakura?" Ujar Tenten sambil terus menatapku.

"Aku bilang. Aku akan kuliah di China. Disana teknologi kedokteran sangat 'lah komplit." Terangku.

Kulihat tiba-tiba wajah Iris sebening tiara itu terlihat meredup.

"Sakura-chan benar tapi..." Hinata memutuskan bicaranya, lalu dia melirik Ino, Tenten dan juga Shion. Mereka sama muramnya. Entah kenapa atmosfer disekitarku mendadak tidak enak.

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang.

"Aku juga ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Perancis, menjadi model terkenal itulah impianku." Kali ini Ino yang bicara.

"Sudah 'lah, walaupun kita berjauhan. Kita tetap saling menjaga komunikasi satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang boleh hilang kabar satu hari pun, setuju?!" Ucapku, berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Terlihat senyum sumringah terukir di bibir mereka. Sepertinya mereka menyetujuinya. Kami pun beradu tinju sebagai bukti kesetiaan persahabatan kami. Lalu di akhiri dengan kikikan pelan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Tak tak tak

Tedengar bunyi Highsheel ku beradu dengan lantai. Cukup kencang hingga membuat lorong sekolah yang terbilang sunyi ini, sedikit menggema akibat ulah kaki jenjangku. Mau bagaimana lagi, lusa aku harus kembali ke China. Tugas kuliahku juga belum selesai kukerjakan. Entah kesialan atau kemalanganku. Dataku di sekolah menengahku tidak sesuai dengan data kelahiranku. Dan berakhir aku harus pulang kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk mengambil data laporan lagi di Tokyo High School.

Hari Sudah menjelang sore, dan aku masih berada di kawasan sekolah sambil terus berbicara dengan seseorang dari ponselku. Aku merasa Deja vu sekarang. Bedanya aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disana menggunakan ponselku.

"...Benarkah? wah, beruntung sekali Hinata. Ada pria kaya yang mau mempersunting sahabatku itu. Tolong titipkan salamku untuknya yah, kalau aku turut bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini." Aku mempercepat langkahku setelah keluar dari gerbang. Tak lupa menyapa penjaga sekolah yang masih tetap setia mematroli kawasan sekolah yang terbilang cukup elit itu. Damn it! Rok span ini membuatku susah berjalan cepat.

"Kau sudah mengetahui, Calon suami dari Mantan pacarmu itu?" aku berniat menggodanya kali ini.

Terdengar dengusan dari pria itu. Dan detik itu juga aku ingin sekali tertawa lepas.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya masa lalu. Jadi berhentilah menggodaku." Ada jeda di kalimat itu, dan aku sangat tahu. "Aku harap kamu akan datang ke pernikahannya, Sakura. Hinata juga sudah mengundang Ino dan juga Tenten. Kudengar Tenten akan datang."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali menghadiri pernikahan Hinata, sahabatku. Tapi seminggu lagi aku ada ujian tes kedokteran. Aku tidak mungkin tidak ikut serta dalam ujian itu, karena itu sangatlah penting bagi bakatku di dunia kedokteran. Hahh, tidak enak juga aku tidak datang ke pernikahannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk sahabatku, yang kontras dengan warna violet itu.

Lama aku berjalan. Hingga tibalah aku di pertigaan jalan. Kulihat dari jalan aku berasal ada mobil yang melaju sedikit cepat kearahku. Aku tidak berniat mati muda disini, lebih baik aku menunggu mobil sport itu lewat terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mulai menyebrang.

"Gomenasai, Neji-senpai. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa hadir." Aku melembutkan suaraku. Kulihat mobil itu tidak jauh lagi dari penglihatanku.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Oh, iyah. Kau sudah tahu belum jika-"

Mobil sport mewah yang ku ketahui bermerk Bugati Veryon itu melintas di depanku. Mendadak ritme jantungku berdetak keras. Sakit sekali. Aku juga merasa perutku seperti di remas kuat oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Di dalam mobil itu. Di balik kaca bening itu, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihatnya!

Kedua manusia berbeda gender, tengah berada dalam mobil itu. Terlihat Sang wanita tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pria di sampingnya, sambil terus melihat kotak merah kecil dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Tak lupa kecupan ringan di kepalanya dari Sang pria, yang terlihat tengah mengemudi dengan tenang.

Raut bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah kedua insan tersebut.

"-Sasuke sudah bebas."

Aku merasa sekelilingku tiba-tiba berputar cepat. Terasa tubuhku mendadak ringan sekali, hingga aku terjatuh terjembab ke tanah. Membuat bunyi kedebug cukup keras. Setetes air bening keluar begitu saja dari mataku, sebelum gelap menyelimutiku. Samar aku bisa mendengar suara Neji-senpai memanggil namaku berulang kali dari ponselku, yang tergeletak di depanku. Namun, aku merasa tubuhku lemas sekali, dan pada akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Pov**

Aku membuka pintu mobilku. Membiarkan seorang gadis yang kucintai keluar dari mobilku. Setelah dia keluar. Aku menggenggam tangannya, lalu menariknya masuk kedalam manshion megah yang baru saja selesai di bangun itu. Mansion bergaya eropa ini sangatlah megah. Membuat gadis di sampingku ini terkagum akan interior mewahnya, sangat jelas terlihat dari binar matanya yang bening.

"Sasuke-kun. Ini sangatlah mewah. Kupikir ini terlalu berlebihan untuk kita berdua tinggal."

Iris bening itu manatap mata Onyx gelapku. Aku tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

Langkah kakiku berhenti, saat tiba di ruang tamu. Yang luasnya hampir sama dengan setengah luas lapangan sepak bola. Aku kembali menatap gadis cantik di sampingku lagi.

"Hn, kamu pasti lelah, Hime. Mau melihat kamar kita?" Terlihat bias kemerahan terlukis di pipinya. Aku sangat menyukai ekspresinya saat ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu. Kuangkat tubuh mungil itu. Ku gendong Hinata ala bridal style, lalu membawanya ke lantai atas. Hingga sampai di lantai dua. Aku tetap menggendongnya. Dan ku pastikan wajah ayunya masih diliputi kemerahan. Aku sangat mencintai wanita dalam gendonganku ini.

Terlihat seorang maid berpakaian rapih, dengan hitam-putih pakaian tengah berdiri di samping pintu kamarku. Tangan lentiknya memutar knop pintu, lalu membuka pintu itu untuku. Aku tak menghiraukan maid itu yang sedang tersenyum manis. Aku pun masuk, lalu segera merebahkan tubuh mungil Hinata di ranjang king size yang terlihat mewah. Jangan lupakan kelopak mawar merah, yang tertata rapih di atas sprai putih gading itu.

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dan langkah kaki yang menggema, menjauh dari kamarku.

Wajah Hinata masih terlihat merah merona, dengan tatapannya mengarah padaku. Sungguh cantiknya kaum hawa yang satu ini. Betapa beruntungnya aku, saat aku keluar dari sel laknat itu. Aku yang baru menapakan kaki ku kembali di rumahku, dan onyx-ku langsung melihat Hinata dengan keluarganya. Menyambutku dengan penuh kehangatan.

Aku masih mengingatnya. Setelah makan sore yang khidmat itu. Barulah Ibuku dan Ayahku bicara, bahwa Hinata sekarang akan menjadi teman hidupku. Yang akan merawatku dan menemaniku sepanjang hidupnya. Pertama kali aku sangat takut sekali dengan Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa. Iris beningnya begitu memukau mataku dalam sekejap, dan hanya butuh waktu tiga minggu saja aku dan dia menjalani sesi pendekatan.

Aku sangat nyaman sekali bersamanya. Dan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dia milikku. Terima kasih Ibu, kau memang yang terbaik.

Entah setan dari mana yang merasukiku. Hingga aku begitu terhipnotis oleh sosok hinata.

Bibir tipisnya, irisnya yang bening, hidung mancungnya, serta wajahnya seputih salju, telah menghipnotisku dalam sekejap.

Aku meraih wajahnya. Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibir kenyalku telah menempel di bibir tipis milik Hinata. Ku lumat pelan bibir itu. Berusaha agar menghilangkan kegugupannya saat ini.

Malam ini mungkin adalah malam yang paling indah untukku dan juga calon istriku-Hinata. Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya malam ini. Dia milikku dan seseorang yang sudah kumiliki, takkan ku lepaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Diamlah kalian. Aku masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke-kun tidak mengingatku atau mengingat kalian, seperti ucapan kalian tadi malam. Aku akan membuktikannya sekarang. Dan sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku tidak ingin ada satu pun di antara kalian yang menegor atau membocorkan perihal hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun ke Hinata. Jika kalian masih menganggapku sahabat. Tolong aku teman-teman.

-send

Dengan cepat, pesanku telah terkirim ke teman grupku yang terdiri dari sahabat sekolah menengahku. Aku melihat tanda ceklis di kolom pesanku. Ternyata aplikasi berstiker ini benar-benar membantuku. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi, mengirim pesan yang sama ke teman-temanku secara satu persatu.

Tring!

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku rompiku. Netra hijauku melihat siluet gadis bersurai Indigo masuk ke dalam kafe, lalu menghampiriku dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku pun berdiri menyambutnya. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat aku dapatkan darinya. Walaupun perasaan sesak itu makin terasa di dadaku.

"Hisashiburi, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya senang, masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

Aku menyesap Cherry late pesananku, sambil kedua kupingku masih setia mendengar cerita Hinata. Hahh, minuman manis ini cukup mendinginkan kepalaku yang hampir saja ingin meledak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"..Seperti itu 'lah, Sakura-chan. Kasian 'kan Sasuke-kun. Dia menjadi depresi berat selama ia berada di sel. Beruntung saja dia di rawat terlebih dulu di rumah sakit, sebelum dinyatakan benar-benar telah keluar dari penjara. Aku pun sampai menangis melihat kondisinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di rumah Mikoto-Kaachan."Aku melihat sinar matanya meredup.

Entah kenapa ada dorongan dari dalam diriku, untuk menggengam tangan lentiknya di atas meja. Aku mengusap lembut tangan seputih porselen itu. Memberinya kehangatan sesaat. Jika ada Ino atau Tenten di antara kami. Pasti yang di pandangi dengan tatapan miris mereka, adalah diriku sendiri, bukan Hinata.

"Mungkin ini memang takdir untukmu. Dulu kau yang selalu aku lindungi, sejak kejadian sore itu. Sekarang orang yang kulindungi, menjadi pelindung untuk orang lain. Itu hebat Hinata. Kau pasti bisa melindunginya. Menjaganya seperti aku menjaga dan menemanimu dulu." Aku memberikan senyum terbaiku untuknya.

Hinata menghusap air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi chabynya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sakura. Bagiku, kau adalah seorang sahabat sekaligus kakak yang hebat untuku."

Hinata menitikan air mata lagi. Aku bisa tahu itu adalah air mata haru. Dan aku pun menitikan air mata juga. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Memang air mata untuknya. Dalam artian yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar kau bodoh! Ada apa denganmu?! Mereka akan segera menikah dan kau malah menutupi darinya. Keluarga Uchiha memang keterlaluan!"

Memang cukup memalukan untuku. Sialan wanita yang satu ini. Sejak kapan aku menundukkan kepalaku saat dia mengomel. Ah iyah, saat aku tahu bahwa dia berumur dua tahun lebih tua dariku benar-benar sial!

Setelah pulang dari Cafe tempat ku bertemu dengan Hinata. Entah darimana datangnya, atau kebetulan secara sepihak. Shion dan Sasuke datang. Tapi raut wajah Shion menunjukan bahwa ia sangat membenci Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tidak seperti Hinata, yang datang menemuiku dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Shion malah kebalikanya. Aku bingung dengan gadis ini. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui tempat aku bertemu dengan Hinata? Dan Shion menungguku di Cafe untuk pulang bareng.

"Aku tahu apa yang dipikiranmu. Kau lupa yah. Feeling sahabat 'lah yang membawaku ke tempatmu."

Aku melihat Shion sekarang tengah menatap lurus. Tidak mengomeliku lagi sepanjang perjalanan ini. Hahh, terima kasih banyak Kami-sama. Kau telah menolongku.

"Seorang indigo memang hebat, yah!" Aku memujinya setelah menyadari ketololan ku beberapa detik yang lalu.

Beberapa menit kami terdiam. Hanya suara langkah kaki kami yang berbunyi, juga beberapa suara orang lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan ini.

"Sekarang apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Shion to the point.

Di balik setiap kejadian pasti terselip sebuah fakta tersembunyi. Dan Shion selalu melihat kebelakang dari sebuah kejadian. Daripada melihat dari depan, itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja.

Aku menghela nafas sesaat. Masih terus menatap lurus kedepan sebelum berucap.

"Biarkan kuas itu terus terpoles. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka." Jawabku ambigu.

Inilah keputusan terbesarku. Membiarkan kuas itu tetap memoles kejadian. Walaupun kejadian ini salah, tapi siapa yang harus di salahkan? Kedua orang tua Sasuke? Bahkan mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk anak bungsunya. Sedangkan aku? Mungkin bukan yang terbaik hingga mereka memandangku seperti itu.

Sejak pertemuan ku dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke, dan perginya Sasuke dalam hidupku. Aku mulai meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku. Pil, minuman keras, dan rokok, telah ku tinggalkan semua. Lalu menjalani hidupku yang baru dengan belajar di China. Dan aku sangat bersyukur. Teman-teman di China sangat baik padaku. Hingga aku mulai percaya diri lagi untuk menjalankan takdirku. Tanpa barang-barang haram itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Kuil nakano yang terletak di dekat pantai indah di kota Jin'an, kini terlihat ramai. Banyak sekali tamu-tamu undangan terhormat yang tengah duduk menghadap altar. Hari ini mereka akan menjadi saksi akan janji pengikat Sehidup Semati yang akan terucap di altar sana.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya, tampak berjalan anggun di atas karpet merah halus itu. Iris sebening tiaranya tetap menatap lurus. Wajahnya yang ayu terpoles make up natural, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan segar. Rambut Indigo itu terlihat di gelung indah, dengan sebuah kain tipis menutupi surai gelap itu.

Kedua kaki jenjang Hinata terhenti. Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sasuke-calon suaminya. Setelah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Kedua pengantin itu menatap Pendeta di hadapan mereka, sembari menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sang pendeta.

"Sebelum janji suci di mulai. Adakah diantara para tamu undangan yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Ucap sang pendeta.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang terbilang luas itu.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai mengucapkan janji suci untuk para mempelai."

Sang pendeta mengarahkan irisnya menatap kedua pengantin di hadapannya. Ekspresi yang berbeda, ia temui di wajah kedua pengantin. Ada yang gugup dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Namun ada pula yang datar menatapnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Apakah kau bersedia, menjadi pendamping hidup Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke segenap hatimu. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, miskin maupun kaya. Dan menjadi istri yang baik bagi dirinya, dan menjadi ibu yang bagi anak-anaknya?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Namun, genggaman erat yang berasal dari tangannya, membuat ia menoleh ke arah sasuke.

Onyx dan Amertsy bertemu.

Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Iya, Aku bersedia."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kau bersedia, menjadi pendamping hidup Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata segenap hatimu. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, miskin maupun kaya. Dan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab bagi dirinya, dan menjadi ayah yang bagi anak-anaknya?"

' _-Ura.'_

' _Hm?'_

' _Aku mencintaimu.'_

' _Aku tahu.'_

' _Menikahlah denganku_.'

Sekelebat bayangan berputar cepat bak film singkat yang melintas di otak kepala ravennya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Apa itu, mengapa sangat tidak jelas bayangan itu. Batinya.

Sementara Hinata menatap khawatir Sasuke, yang terlihat merapatkan kedua onyxnya. Wajah heran, serta suara bisikan menggema di ruangan yang terbilang luas itu. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya yang masih terbilang cantik, menatap khawatir pria bernama Sasuke putra bungsunya.

Cukup lama hingga rasa sakit di kepala Sasuke perlahan hilang. Sasuke pun membuka kedua onyx hitamnya. Menatap lurus pendeta yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Aku bersedia."

"Dengan terucapnya janji suci. Kalian berdua sekarang telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dan menyandang nama Uchiha."

Semua tamu serta keluarga besar bertepuk tangan. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di kuil nakano.

Wajah-wajah bahagia, tergambar jelas di raut wajah masing-masing setiap orang. Namun, ada dua orang berbeda ekspersi, sangat mencolok jika di perhatikan lebih detail.

Wanita itu terus memandang datar kedua mempelai, yang terlihat berciuman di depan sana dengan rasa jijik. Tanpa buang waktu, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Berjalan keluar dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dengan tatapannya yang sangat terlihat benci dengan pernikahan tersebut.

Tangan lentiknya menekan cepat tuts-tuts di ponsel pintarnya, lalu menempelkannya di telinga kirinya. Terdengar nada sambung pribadi, hingga suara halus menyapa indra pendenganya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia bukan sahabat kita lagi."

.

Di lain tempat. Kedua kaki jenjang itu terlihat berhenti di salah satu kuil. Setelah masuk ke kuil, ia segera menautkan kedua tangannya. Emerald indahnya terlihat menutup. Ia bisa merasakan kesunyian di dalam kuil itu.

'aku mohon kami-sama. Aku bersedia menjauh dan hilang dari hidupnya. Ku mohon, sembuhkan 'lah ia, bahagiakan 'lah dirinya. Hiasi kehidupanya dengan kebahagian. Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan menjauhinya, menghilang dari kehidupannya. Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon. Kabulkan 'lah permintaanku Kami-Sama. Jika aku melanggar janjiku. Aku siap menerima hukumanku. Apa pun hukumanku. Aku siap. Asalkan kau mengabulkan permintaanku.'

Liquid bening meluncur turun di kedua pipi putihnya. Dalam diam, wanita berparas bak dewi itu menangis. Membuka topeng yang selama ini ia pasang rapih di wajahnya. Siapa yang tahu, di balik senyum manisnya. Terdapat lubang menganga dalam hatinya. Lubang itu seperti palung yang sangat dalam di lautan. Hanya dirinya dan hatinya yang tahu.

Mungkin memang hanya dirinya yang tahu saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menyenggol ku, Sakura!"

Wanita berhelaian softpink itu tampak tertawa senang. Sedangkan wanita berhelaian hitam panjang tampak tergelung rapih, terlihat menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau sangat manis, Beb."

Kedua bola mata hitam itu terlihat berputar jengah.

"Terserah." Wanita itu kemudian meracik kembali tumbuhan herbal di bawahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan eksitensi dari wanita disampingnya, yang tengah menyatap kripik kentang di genggamannya.

"Kau serius sekali. Setidaknya santai 'lah sedikit, Wu Yingji."

Wanita bernama Yingji itu terhenyak. Ia lupa. Ia arahkan manik hitamnya melihat jam dinding yang terdapat di dinding ruangannya dan Sakura bekerja. Jam delapan malam.

"Hah. Sudah lewat yah."

"Aku baru mau bilang."

Lengkungan manis tertera di bibir indahnya. Lalu menatap Emerald di hadapanya.

"Kita di beri waktu tiga hari. Dan besok surat kepindahan kita akan keluar." Ucap sakura setelah melahap habis keripik kentangnya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Wanita berparas bak malaikat itu terlihat termenung. Sampai satu tangan menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menatap Sakura serius.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, Sakura?"

Senyum manis terbit di bibir Sakura. Kedua tangan lentiknya bertengger di kedua pundak Yingji. Menatap serius lawan bicaranya, ia ingin memberitahukan lewat tatapan matanya, bahwa ia sangat serius dengan keputusannya.

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Jadi mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendirian di kota sekeras China? Kita itu sahabat, dan akan selamanya seperti itu. kau boleh lepas dari genggamanku, jika kau sudah mempunyai calon suamimu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Sakura." jawab Yingji dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Terlihat Yingji tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebahagiaannya. Ia memeluk erat Sakura. Ia seperti melihat malaikat dalam diri Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Gadis bernama Yingji itu menganggukan kepala mungilnya. Ia berjalan di sisi Sakura. Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Zona bacot author** :

Umm gimana yah? Akh fict ini jadi gaje! Sebel deh

Gomen readers atas ke gajean dari fict ini T-T  
ok sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan.

Arigatou gozaimashu :*

" **WARNING untuk para readers:  
AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRANKU, TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalas keramah tamahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya Senpai, Riview tidak Riview itu terserah pada para readers. **Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!**

 **White fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nafasku Bukan Milikku**

Disclamers: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story By: **White Fox**

Main Pairing: **SasuSaku** , slight **SasuHina**

Genre: Drama & Angst

Rated : T semi M

Warning: AU, Typo, Longshoot, Twooshot, Ejaan Yang Sulit Dimengerti, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Perlu di ingatkan kembali. Fict ini tidak berakhir seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Malah sangat jauh dari perkiraan. Karena aku membuat fict ini sesuai dengan genre yang ada. Tidak ada **Romence** di akhir cerita. Atau berakhir bahagia. Sekali lagi fictku ini bergenre **Angst**. Dimana hanya ada **Sad Ending** di akhir cerita. Bukan **Happy Ending** seperti yang kalian inginkan. Jadi, jika kalian tidak suka fict ini berakhir dengan sad ending, silahkan ketik back. Agar tidak ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan atas fict ini.

Ok cukup sudah aku berceloteh ria. Dan selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan, aku menginjakkan kakiku kembali di negaraku. Tempatku menghembuskan nafas pertamaku. Konoha City. Dan disinilah aku, berkutat dengan berbagai dokument pasien yang dirawat inap di hospital tempatku bekerja. Aku sangat menyukai profesiku. Dimana aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, yang sama sekali tidak kukenal disini. pekerjaan yang begitu mulia menurutku.

Ini adalah data pasienku ke-10 yang kubaca. Aku meneliti setiap kata di kertas rujukan tersebut. Ternyata pasienku sangat muda sekali, untuk melawan penyakit yang cukup mematikan di tubuh mungilnya.

Kulirik jam dinding ruanganku. Tiga jam lamanya aku berada disini. Dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukan jam delapan malam. Sudah waktunya untukku pulang. Aku mengambil smartphone milikku di meja. Menekan tuts-tuts di layar touch itu. dan pesanku telah terkirim.

Membenahi sebentar peralatan medisku. Setelah selesai, kulangkah'kan kedua kakiku menuju pintu. Membuka pintu ruanganku, lalu menutupnya pelan. Ternyata seorang gadis cantik telah menungguku di hadapanku.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak lama, hanya 10 detik sebelum kamu membuka pintu itu, Sakura."

Aku bisa melihat raut lelah terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Mungkin pasien yang di tangganinya lumayan banyak. Tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Aku menggandeng tangannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruanganku. Namun, entah kenapa. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di kedua bola mata indah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Mobil sport buggati veryon terlihat terhenti di halaman parkir. Pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu berjalan terburu memasuki gedung hospital. Kedua kaki kekarnya berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, menciptakan suara dalam kesunyian lorong itu. Onyx hitamnya terus meneliti pintu-pintu yang terdapat di lantai 2. Mencari empat digit nomor pintu yang sudah hafal di kepalanya.

Kedua kakinya berhenti, disalah satu pintu dengan nomor digit yang sama. Ia arahkan tangan kekarnya memutar knop pintu. Namun, sebelum ia memutarnya. Knop pintu itu berputar dengan sendirinya. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita berperawakan cantik bak dewi di hadapannya.

"Apa anda Uchiha-San?" Tanya seorang dokter berperawakan kecil itu.

"Hn."

Dokter yang terlihat masih muda itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memasuki ruangan. Sasuke melengos masuk begitu saja, menghampiri ranjang yang terdapat seorang wanita paruh abad tengah terbaring lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Keadaan Uchiha-San semakin membaik. Aku sudah mencatat beberapa resep obat untuk di minumnya, jika sewaktu-waktu beliau terkena serangan jantung lagi." Tangan lentik sang dokter memberikan secarik kertas berisi resep yang ia catat.

"Tolong diminum setiap hari. Agar nyonya Uchiha-san benar-benar sembuh total. Dan karena Uchiha-san telah membaik. Dia diperbolehkan dirawat jalan."

Raut lega sedikit ketara di wajah tegasnya. Kepala raven itu terlihat mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Dokter cantik itu merogoh saku jaketnya. Membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang di ponselnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu. Sebelum dirinya menutup pintu. Ia bisa mendengar pria dewasa itu berucap. 'Terimakasih, Dokter Yingji.', dan pintu telah tertutup, meninggalkan kesunyian di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tring!

Terdengar suara lonceng di pintu cafe. Dari arah pintu, muncul seorang wanita berhelaian soft pink sepanjang pinggang. Wanita itu sengaja membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Karena ia lupa membawa ikat rambutnya. Biasanya ia membawa ikat rambut jika ingin berangkat kerja. Alhasil, sekarang ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang yang melewatinya, karena kecantikannya menambah akibat rambutnya menjuntai indah, walaupun umurnya sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Tapi, Sakura tidak memusingkan hal tersebut. Kecantikannya bagai hentikan waktu(?)

Sakura berjalan menghampiri meja. Dimana semua teman-temannya tengah duduk mengelilingi meja itu. Ia menarik salah satu kursi, lalu menghempaskan bokong sintalnya. Tak lupa juga ia tersenyum manis.

"Sakura-chan.."

Lihat 'lah Ino mendadak bungkam dengan sorot mata terpukau.

"Sepertinya, kau semakin cantik saja." Tenten menambahkan.

Seorang gadis yang tengah melahap makanannya, ikut mengangguk karena perkataan Tenten. Sementara yang menjadi topik, dari ketiga sahabat itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Kalian juga sama cantiknya. Jadi, jangan merendahkan diri kalian sendiri, hanya karena rambutku tergerai. Kalian belum tahu saja, aku kegerahan daritadi tahu!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal, "Tidak ada kata Selamat Datang untukku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat Datang, Sakura-ku sayang!"

Ino, Tenten dan Shion, lekas berdiri dari kursi mereka. Dengan bersamaan mereka memeluk Sakura. Sebuah pelukan kerinduan yang diakhiri adu kepalan tangan. Setelah puas, mereka pun kembali duduk. Tidak ada raut rindu lagi yang mereka pancarkan.

Satu persatu mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah. Ada canda dan tawa yang terselip dari obrolan tersebut. Mereka tidak mengetahui, bahwa ada sosok wanita berhelaian violet, tengah menatap reuni kecil itu dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Mengapa mereka tidak mengundangku?" Cicit wanita itu, sambil berusaha meredam tangisannya.

"Karena kaulah duri yang menempel di mawar itu." Gumam pelan seorang wanita yang kini tengah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan pedih. Ia menghabiskan softdrink rasa kopinya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu berjalan pergi memmasuki gedung bercat putih gading tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu, di sepanjang jalan yang mulai sunyi. Setetes demi setetes awan hitam begerumul di atas sana telah menjatuhkan bebannya. Meluncur turun mengenai surai softpink miliknya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan harapan, ia pulang dengan setelan baju tetap kering yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Sepertinya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.

Air hujan itu semakin turun dengan derasnya. Membasahi kepalanya pinknya. Karena ia tidak mau sakit. Sakura berinisiatif meneduh di sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria setengah abad tengah mengangkat ramen, lalu menaruhnya ke mangkuk dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang di kedai Ramen Teuchi, Nona."

Bau khas ramen tercium di hidung mancung sakura. Membuat ia tergoda untuk mencicipi ramen dengan harum yang sangat enak itu.

Sakura menarik bangku kosong, di samping seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik, yang tengah memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Paman, aku pesan Ramen dan Teh hangatnya."

"Baik, Nona. Akan siap dalam waktu dua puluh menit." Ucap pemilik kedai.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia tidak menyangka, mendapati kedua Iris Blue Sappire tengah menatap dirinya.

"Konbanwa, Nona. Kenapa kamu pulang sendiri? Dimana suamimu?"

Sakura hampir saja tersedak salivanya. Ia menatap pria dewasa di sampingnya, dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku belum punya." Jawabnya asal.

Pemuda bernama Naruto, terlihat menekukan satu alisnya. Ia terus memandang wanita disamping kirinya. Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia pun berkutat kembali dengan ponselnya.

Suasana cangung sirna, saat paman teuchi menaruh ramen pesanan ke meja. Terlihat uap mengepul di atas ramen. Membuat siapapun akan tergoda oleh baunya.

"Ittadakimashu!"

Sakura mendadak cengo seketika. Ia melihat pria di samping kanannya. Tengah makan dengan lahapnya. Tanpa merasakan panasnya kuah dari ramen itu. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

'astaga, orang ini. Apa tidak kepanasan apa?!' Sakura membatin.

Deg!

Sakura memegang dada kirinya. Tepat dimana letak jantungnya berada, tengah berdebar keras tak beraturan. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak terduga akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit. Tidak, bahkan beberapa detik lagi.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa aku merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres. Mengapa aku harus pulang? Ada apa denganku'

Hatinya berkata, ia harus tetap berada disini. Namun, tubuhnya bersikeras harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya.

"Pak, aku meletakan uangku di atas meja."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura meletakkan beberapa yen di atas meja. Membawa tasnya, melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya keluar pintu. Tak jauh dari arah pintu seseorang masuk ke dalam kedai, dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua iris berbeda kontras telah bertemu.

Kedua bola mata yang indah. Tapi, sangat misterius. Sakura merasakan lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa terseret lubang tanpa dasar. Ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga, dan memeluk tubuh kekar itu erat-erat. Tetapi, yang hanya ia lakukan. Hanyalah membatu di hadapannya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Oi, Teme. Kau lama sekali."

Debaran jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, kala Sasuke berjalan kearahnya. Sakura tetap diam mematung. Hingga Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Saat itulah setetes air bening jatuh dalam binar matanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura benar-benar merindukan sosok Sasuke. Namun, takdir mempermainkannya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flasback On_

Keempat manusia berbeda gender tengah duduk di sofa mewah. Onyx dari wanita paruh baya masih terus menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan pria berumur kepala tiga di sampingnya. Sementara, yang di tatap tak mengenakan hanya bersikap tenang, dengan perasaan was-was.

Perempuan berbaju maid terlihat menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir berlapis keramik dengan ukiran seni yang indah. Setelah selesai ia berjalan mundur tepat di belakang tuannya berada.

Tangan yang masih mulus itu menggenggam teh, mengarahkan kem mulutnya, menyesapnya perlahan. Rasa manis yang pas terasa di lidahnya. Lalu, ia pun menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja.

"Siapa namamu?"

Menelan ludah, Sakura menatap takut-takut kepada sang pemilik onyx, "Haruno Sakura, Baachan."

Onyx itu masih tetap setia mencari jati diri dalam emerald indah itu. "Siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?"

"Kaasan, kenapa bertanya hal yang tidak penting.."

Sasuke langsung bungkam ketika ibunya mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya, "Aku bertanya pada Haruno, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan datar dari ibunya hanya menyatukan kedua alisnya. Ia benar-benar di buat bingung oleh ibunya. Mendadak suasana tak mengenakan mengelilingi ruangan luas itu.

"Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, Baa-san."

"Oh, ternyata kaulah orangnya."

Orangnya? pikir Sakura. Ia terus menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau pasti bingung, kenapa aku berkata seperti tadi. Aku tahu seluk beluk tentang dirimu. Seorang gadis yang kelakuannya bukan seperti anak baik-baik pada umumnya. Aku bahkan dapat menyimpulkan, pastinya kau sering tidur dengan pria sehabis bermain di club malam."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Aku bukan seperti yang anda bayangkan, Baa-san."

"Bukan, yah. Jadi, apa alasanmu kalau kamu anak baik-baik. Apa sering keluar masuk club malam, apa itu kelakuan anak baik-baik. Kami adalah keluarga terpandang. Apa pantas anakku Sasuke Uchiha, menikahi gadis sepertimu yang bahkan mudah ditemuinya di club malam."

Bagaikan kaca yang hancur akibat dipukul, itulah yang di rasakan Sakura. merasakan sakit yang amat mendengar ucapan dari seseorang, yang bahkan belum ia panggil ibu. Sakura berusaha menahan getaran suara yang hampir pecah. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, ia harus kuat. Sakura menormalkan detak jantungnya. Berusaha agar kepalanya bisa berfikir jernih. Namun, efek obat yang ia telan tetap membuat otaknya keruh. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa untuk membalas ucapan dari Nyonya besar Uchiha ini.

"Jika kau merasa pantas untuk tetap disini. Maka aku yang akan pergi."

Cukup sudah.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuat semua mata memandangnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang kini ikut berdiri.

"Maafkan saya, mungkin memang seharusnya saya tidak berada disini. Kalau begitu permisi."

Sakura berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Ia tidak menoleh kebelakang, ataupun hanya sekedar melihat Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu, untuk apa seorang sepertiku ada disini. Kata itulah yang masih berputar-putar di otakknya. Air mata yang ia bendung tumpah sudah membasahi pipi tirusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota kohona terasa begitu sepi di gemerlapnya malam, sehingga membuat ia bisa leluasa mempercepat laju mobilnya. Sesekali kedua onyxnya melirik seorang wanita yang tengah memalingkan mukanya ke arah kaca, seakan ia adalah seseorang pria asing yang berada di sampingnya.

Sementara gadis itu memilih bungkam, wajahnya yang pucat dengan kelopak mata menebal. Dan terus bergumam. Kami-sama, hukum'lah aku. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke perutnya. Mengelus pelan daerah itu. Air mata itu kembali meluncur di pipi berisinya.

"Ck, sial!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke bergumam seraya berdecih, ia benar-benar muak dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Ingatannya terbang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia berbicara dengan seorang gadis blasteran China-Jepang siang itu. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya tengah mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian, saat ia mengalami depresi di penjara dahulu. Sekarang di pikirannya, siapa itu Sakura? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata? Hingga Hinata menamparnya di depan para tamu kolega saat acara dansa?

Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, pikirannya terlempar ke beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia dan Sasuke tengah menikmati pesta dansa, di salah satu apartemen mewah. Ia mendengar jelas, bahwa Sasuke bertanya padanya. Dan Sasuke mengeluarkan pikirannya tentang apa yang membuatnya termenung di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan beberapa kolega kerjanya.

Kau tahu siapa sakura? Dokter Yingji bilang bahwa gadis itu adalah masa lalunya dia.

Terkejut bukan main. Seketika tubuhnya mematung bak patung. Perlahan kedua bola violetnya mengenang. Kepalanya berputar tak tentu arah. Ia memegang kepalanya, pandangannya terlihat memburam.

Melihat ia hampir pingsan, Sasuke memegang kedua bahunya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat ia kembali ke alam sadar. Jika, pria inilah yang dicintai sahabatnya.

Plak!

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

Setelah berucap, Hinata berjalan cepat keluar apartemen. Air matanya sudah mengalir bak anak sungai. Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di mobil, ia membuka pintu lalu masuk. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tahu.

Sakura, kumohon maafkan aku.

Hinata terus menunduk melihat perut ratanya. Ia tahu bahwa ada nyawa yang bersemayam dalam perutnya, tengah mendengarkan dan ikut merasakan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"hn, kenapa kau menamparku?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan.

Hinata tak mau menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Lalu siapa Sakura?"

Hinata tak bergeming dengan posisinya saat ini. Namun, ia membuka mulutnya. "Dia sahabatku."

Kedua onyx itu terlihat sedikit membulat, "Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, menatap onyx yang tengah memandangnya, "Dia sahabatku, kakakku dan penolongku. Kau puas?!"

Ada sebesir rasa sakit menjalar di hatinya, ia tak mengerti semua ini. Sebegitu besarnya penyesalan di dalam hati hinata.

"Harusnya aku tak menikah denganmu, harusnya aku tidak mengandung anakmu. Kenapa kau datang dalam hidupku. Pergi kamu, pergi!"

Hinata meluapkan emosinya dengan memukul keras dada kiri Sasuke berkali-kali. Dan Sasuke seakan hilang kesadarannya, ia membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai memukulnya. Ia terus melihat wajah Hinata yang menunjukan penyesalan dan sakit yang amat sangat. Wanita hamil memang memiliki hati yang sensitif, tapi lain halnya dengan Hinata. Ini bukan seperti emosi yang pada umumnya di rasakan wanita hamil muda. Namun, ini adalah emosi dimana penyesalan yang menjadi motif dari semua emosinya yang keluar.

Sasuke menangkap salah satu tangan mulus hinata yang hendak memukulnya lagi, "Apa salahku?"

Seketika Hinata berhenti memukulnya. Ia perlahan menunudukan kepalanya.

Tanpa sepentahuan mereka, sebuah mobil truk berukuran besar tengah berjalan ugal-ugalan di hadapan mobilnya. Sasuke melingkan wajahnya ke depan saat sinar mobil truk itu mengarah ke mobilnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membanting stir ke kiri badan jalan. Namun naas, mobil sport itu kehilangan kendali lalu menabrak pohon di depannya.

Samar Sasuke melihat tubuh istrinya terjebit dasboard mobil. Ia mengarahkan tangan kekarnya, berusaha menyentuh perut Hinata. Tapi belum sempat ia mengelus pelan perut Hinata, kegelapan telah memenuhi penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua onyx itu terbuka, nafasnya memburu, dan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Yingji mengirup rakus udara di sekelilingnya. Setelah degup jantungnya berdetak normal. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di ranjang size miliknya. Terlihat kedua matanya berair, dan air itu jatuh mulus membelai turun di pipinya. Mimpi kedua kalinya berturut-turut mengahantuinya selama seminggu. Itu adalah mimpi terburuknya dalam hidupnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus, Sakura. Yingji membatin.

Terasa buntu dengan pikirannya, ia meraih ponsel pintarnya di nakas. Gerakan tangannya terburu memencet beberapa kata, setelah selesai ia pun mengirim pesan singkat itu. Dan beberapa detik pesan itu telah sukses terkirim.

"Kami-sama, apa ini jawabanmu tentang doa Sakura? Jika memang benar, tolong beri dia waktu, agar ia bisa bertemu dengannya. Kumohon tunjukanlah kekuasaanmu." Yingji berujar pelan.

Hanya dirinya dan sang pencipta yang tahu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi beberapa hari kedepan setelah malam ini berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau saja bukan karena profesinya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah kena ocehan para suster yang menyarankannya secara tegas bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Namun, bukan saatnya untuk berjalan pelan. Ada nyawa yang harus diselamatkan detik itu juga.

Yingji membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, hingga ia mendapatkan hadiah delikan tajam dari seorang gadis di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Ada dua pasien yang mengalami luka parah karena tabrakan kemarin malam. Mereka di pindahkan dari rumah sakit dekat lokasi kejadian, Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus keduanya." Yingji berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang menggebu akibat berlari di lorong rumah sakit.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Antar aku ke ruang pasien salah satunya." Ia membawa tas berisi peralatan medis miliknya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Yingji. Kedua dokter cantik itu berjalan terburu di lorong di pagi hari.

Mereka pun sampai di pintu ruangan salah satu korban yang di maksudkan Yingji.

"Pasien yang kau tanggani, adalah suami dari pasien wanita yang ku tanggani, kau 'kan ahli di bidang apapun."

"Akan ku usahakan semampuku, yingji. Kau tanggani saja pasienmu."

Yingji menganggukan kepalanya. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Dan menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sakura menatap kepergian Yingji. Sepintas sebelum menghilang Sakura yakin ia melihat raut wajah Yingji berubah menjadi sedih. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura tidak memusingkan apa yang terjadi. Ia membuka pintu, kedua bola hijaunya menangkap ruangan khas untuk pasien, dan tak lupa ia melihat seseorang berada di balik gorden.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju pasien. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat kedua matanya melihat sesuatu yang familiar.

Brakk.

Tasnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Raut shock jelas ketara di wajah ayunya melihat seorang pria tengah terbaring dengan luka dan bekas darah mengering di kepalanya. Detik berikutnya ia tak mampu menahan lelehan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, isakan kecil keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sasuke..kun..

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Nampaklah wanita berbaju suster tengah berdiri sambil menatap punggungnya.

"Dokter Haruno, Uchiha-san tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Dia harus di operasi sekarang juga."

Sakura mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia pun menoleh kearah sumber suara, "Bawa dia ke Ruang UGD sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Sudah hampir satu minggu aku merawatnya. Entahlah ini disebut keberuntungan atau kebetulan. Yang jelas aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Kurtaruh ujung trestostop itu ke dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berdetak. Syukurlah, detak jantungnya normal.

Aku terus menatap wajah bak Dewa yunani itu. Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya. Melebihi apapun. Tapi, mengetahui ia akan menjadi seorang ayah, tadinya. Benar-benar membuat jantungku serasa remuk. Kami-sama, ada apa dengan diriku. Wajar saja dia akan menjadi seorang ayah, dia sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Hinata. Lalu kenapa aku sangat yakin bahwa di balik bayangan Hinata ada bayanganku juga di hatinya? aku benar-benar muak sekarang, lebih baik aku pergi menemui Yingji.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku kearah pintu, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya. Aku berjalan menelusuri panjangnya lorong rumah sakit ini. Sambil mataku menatap ruangan-ruangan yang ada. Sesekali aku juga membalas ucapan salam jika ada yang menyapaku sepintas.

Kedua kaki jenjangku terhenti di pintu ruangan yang bernomor 18658. Itu adalah ruangan dimana Hinata di rawat. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melihat kondisinya, lagipula dia 'kan temanku juga.

Kubuka pintu bercat putih itu. Iris korofilku menemukan sesosok gadis cantik tengah terduduk sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Konichiwa, Hinata."

Sontak ia menoleh kearahku, terlihat binar tiara yang redup kutemukan di balik matanya. Aku mendekatinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?"

Ia tak menjawab. Namun, iris matanya terlihat menatap kearah dimana tangannya berada di pangkuan pahanya.

Kudekati dia lebih dekat. Kuelus pucuk kepalanya sayang, seperti dahulu. Aku juga sangat menyayangi sahabatku yang kontras dengan violet ini.

Terlihat ia mengadahkan kepalanya, ia menatapku dengan pancaran kerinduan yang besar.

"Mengapa kau kesini?"

Tiga kata itu cukup mengundang tawaku, "Mengapa juga aku harus menjawab perrtanyaanmu, sedangkan aku tahu, kamu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya."

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Kau tidak membenciku?"

Aku mulai bingung sekarang, "Maksudmu?" Kali ini giliranku yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku kira kau membenciku, dan tidak akan melihat wajahku lagi. Aku benar-benar menyesal Sakura. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika Sasuke 'lah yang kau maksud-" ia menurunkan arah pandangnya, "-Adalah cintamu."

Aku terpaku sejenak. Memang pernah terbesit di pikiranku kalau aku harus membembenci Hinata, dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Setelah tahu bahwa Sasuke di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan Hinata. Tapi, itu bukanlah sifatku. Aku tidak bisa membenci seseorang, sekalipun seseorang tersebut telah mengambil harta berhargaku. Aku selalu berusaha tenang dan berpikir positif dari suatu kejadian. Alhasil, diantara teman-temanku, aku 'lah yang paling dewasa jika sedang dalam krisis.

Ku poleskan senyum tipisku, "Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata dari seseorang, bahwa Jika dia jodohmu, maka tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kalian. Walaupun maut memisahkan kalian. Jika itu terjadi, maka tak lama jodohmu pasti akan ikut denganmu dan bersatu di alam lain. Dari situ 'lah aku simpulkan. Jika Sasuke bukanlah jodohku. Melainkan dia adalah jodohmu, Hinata. Jadi, alesan apa aku harus membencimu?"

Kuusap setetes air yang sempat mengalir di pipinya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terluka karenaku.

"Arigatou Sakura."

Kurasakan kedua tangan mulusnya melingkar di tubuh rampingku. Ia memelukku erat. Dengan senang hati aku membalas pelukannya. Dan berjanji sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagi mereka berdua.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Hinata pun sama.

"Aku harus menemui, Yingji. Jaga kesehatanmu, yah. Hinata."

"Iyah, kau juga Sakura."

Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku, keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalananku. Mengingat ruang kerja Yingji berada tak jauh dari kamar Hinata membuatku lega.

Kubuka pintunya, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Yingji sedang memegang kepalanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Penasaran, aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku, dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Namun, kemudian sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali normal.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hei, kau habis putus cinta?"

Ia terlihat menahan tawanya, "Apanya? Aku hanya mimpi buruk, Sakura."

"Mimpi buruk? Tentang apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Terlihat Yingji bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Kau belum makan 'kan?"

"Iyah."

"Ayo, kita kebawah. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuk istirahat makan siang."

Aku hanya menurutinya. Aku dan Yingji berjalan meninggalkan ruanganya setelah ia menutup pintu. Namun, tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa aku sangat penasaran. Mengapa ia tak menceritakan mimpinya padaku? Biasanya ia tak seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat melihatmu, aku merasa mimpi yang pergi kini datang kembali  
melewati malam yang sangat panjang  
semburat pagi kembali padaku  
begitu lama aku terjaga  
begitu lama aku melintas jauh  
tapi, mimpi tidak membiarkanku pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Bunyi dari pendekteksi jantung menggema di kamar bernuansa putih gading itu. Terlihat sosok dewa yunani masih terlelap alam bawah sadarnya. Pria itu tak sendirian di tempat ini. Ia di temani wanita cantik bersurai pink yang masih setia menemaninya. Sakura namanya, ia terus menggenggam tangan kaku pria yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang pasien.

Sorot matanya menyatakan antara khawatir dan sedih. Dalam hatinya ia menginginkan pria itu untuk membuka matanya. Namun, hal itu tentu tidak bisa dilakukan secara paksa. Sehingga sampai saat ini ia menunggu.

Dering ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Sakura merogoh sakunya dan menemukan ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan singkat dari sahabatnya yang berasal dari china itu.

To: Sakura

Kau mau pulang tidak? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa waktu.

-Yingji.

Sakura mengulas senyum tipisnya. Ia berniat membalas pesan Yingji. Namun, tangannya terhenti saat tangan kirinya merasakan gerakan lain.

Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Sakura melihat perlahan kelopak mata pria itu terbuka hingga terbuka sempurna, menampilkan onyx yang beberapa kali mengedipkan kelopaknya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Pria itu perlahan menggerakan kepalanya kearah kanannya. Ia menemukan wanita bersurai unik yang sangat ia kenali. Wanita itu adalah cintanya, belahan jiwanya.

"Sakura.."

Tak tahan membendung luapan air di matanya. liquid bening itu memeleh dengan sendirinya. Membasahi pipi tirusnya. Reflek sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke yang terbaring. Ia meluapkan rasa haru dan senangnya. Antara Sasuke siuman dan Sasuke bisa mengingatnya kembali.

Ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur dengan keajaiban ini. Namun, ia tak mengetahui jika keajaibannya kemungkinan adalah sesuatu hal yang merujuk dirinya ke ujung tanduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafasku yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun  
kini, aku bisa bernafas lagi  
aku bisa bernafas lagi  
ketika nafasku bersatu dengan nafasmu  
saat itulah aku bisa bernafas kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar gelak tawa yang tercipta dari sekumpulan para gadis yang tengah menikmati waktu santainya, di sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit. Namun, tidak semua merasa senang. Ada satu wanita cantik yang menunjukan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

Gadis bernama Yingji itu terus menatap kosong kearah gadis yang tengah tertawa dengan riangnya.

Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan, seketika menoleh kearah yingji. Ia menatap yingji bingung.

"Kamu kenapa, Yingji? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Yingji menggerakan kepalanya pelan kekanan dan kekiri, "Tidak, hanya merindukan negaraku."

"Bagaimana nanti minggu depan kita ambil cuti. Kita bisa mengunjungi China bersama. Iya 'kan teman-teman?!"

"Ide bagus, Sakura!"

"Setuju!"

Ino dan tenten ikut menimpali perkataan sakura. seolah sangat siap untuk pergi ke negeri orang tersebut.

"Sakura, entah kenapa auramu menghitam." Ujar Shion yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan Sakura.

"Eh, iyahkah? aku tidak merasakan apapun."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Shion. Sakura bahkan tidak merasakan apapun. Dia bahkan sedang bahagia karena Sasuke bisa mengingatnya lagi." Ucap Ino diiringi tepukan bahu di pundak Shion.

Terlihat Sakura tengah merogoh sakunya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselnya.

To: Sakura.

Aku ingin bicara, bisakah kau keruanganku sekarang?

-Gaara.

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari bosnya. Ia menaruh kembali ponsel pintarnya. Sebelum pergi ia melirik satu persatu temannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal hatinya untuk pergi dari kafe ini. Ia ingin sekali berlama-lama dengan teman-temannya. Namun, panggilan bos tempatnya ia bekerja memintanya untuk mengadapnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak perkataan sang pemilik rumah sakit.

Sakura mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi. Tindakannya membuat semua iris temannya melihat kearahnya.

"Kau ingin kemana, Jidat?"

"Aku harus ke ruangan bosku. Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku tinggal sebentar? Nanti aku akan kembali."

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kafe setelah melihat beberapa temannya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terus berjalan di pelataran, jarak dari kafe dengan pintu rumah sakit memang cukup jauh. Mengingat kafe terletak di belakang rumah sakit. Sakura menggerutu kala sinar mentari terasa begitu panas mengenai kepala merah mudanya.

Tak jauh di belakangnya. Terlihat mobil hitam metalik berjalan cepat kearahnya. Mobil mewah itu hilang kendali hingga keluar dari badan jalan.

Brak!

Dengan cepat mobil itu menabrak tubuh mungil Sakura hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Sakura!" Teriak spontan ketiga temannya. Mereka pun berlarian menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Yingji yang memang sudah tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi kepergian seorang sahabat yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah di tulis oleh Kami-sama. Ia hanya bisa melihat masa depan seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolong seseorang yang akan di jemput maut. Ia sungguh tidak bisa. Karena bagaimana pun ia tetaplah manusia biasa.

Terlihat banyak orang menggerumuni pelataran kafe. Mereka bahu-membahu mengangkat tubuh ramping Sakura untuk di bawa ke dalam rumah sakit. Tak terkecuali Ino, Tenten dan Shion. Ketiga wanita cantik itu terus menatap Sakura dengan linangan air mata, berharap bahwa Kami-sama tidak akan mengambil sahabat mereka begitu cepat.

Darah masih mengucur deras dari kepala dan pelipis Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang amat terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di kedua kakinya. Seperti akar yang di cabut paksa dari dalam tanah, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura.

Samar Sakura melihat teman-temannya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan seorang lagi. Yah, Yingji. Kemanakah dirinya?

"Haahkkh"

Raungan kesakitan Sakura diringi nafas terakhirnya yang berhembus di hidung mancungnya.

Tangis Ino dan Tenten pecah kala melihat Sakura tak membuka matanya kembali. Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Brak!

Pria bersurai raven itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar ada suara benda keras yang menghantam benda keras lainnya. Sedikt penasaran, ia berniat bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi di luar melalui jendela.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat detak jantungnya berdetak keras tapi melambat. Tak seperti biasanya. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dada kirinya. Tangan kekarnya berusaha memencet tombol darurat di dekat nakas. Namun, ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Akh!" Erangnya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit, tapi seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Sasuke menatap buram pintu yang jauh di hadapannya. Lidahnya terasa keluh untuk berbicara bahkan meminta pertolongan pada seseorang yang berlalu lalang di balik pintu itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, kedua kakinya terasa kaku, pendengarannya pun bagaikan tuli mendadak. Ia merasa bahwa umurnya hanya sisa beberapa menit lagi. Tidak, bahkan beberapa detik lagi.

"Sakura!"

Deg..deg...

Bunyi detak jantung yang berubah lurus menjadi teman Sasuke, kala ia tengah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tidak ada nafas lagi yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Tubuh kekar itu kini tak bergerak sedikit pun, menandakan bahwa roh sang pemilik tubuh kini telah lepas dari raganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiet..

Bunyi derit pintu terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih. Yingji berjalan mendekat kearah dimana tubuh seseorang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

Wajah ayunya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Kedua iris onyxnya terus menatap wanita yang tengah koma. Satu kata untuk menggambarakan wanita itu adalah mengenaskan.

Hinata terbaring koma dengan kedua mata masih terbuka. Yingji yakin Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya. Namun, ia tak yakin jika Hinata bisa tenang setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"ikhlaskan'lah mereka, hinata. Kau tahu? dahulu aku Cuma wanita yang tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua, karena mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sebenarnya dua minggu sebelum orang tuaku kecelakaan, aku sudah mendapat gambaran dari kejadian itu. Tapi, aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Aku takut mereka akan memebenciku dan menganggap aku anak pembawa sial-"

Yingji mengelus halus pipi tirus Hinata, "Tapi aku memendamnya, dan setiap hari aku menangis tanpa siapapun yang tahu. Gambaran itu jelas sekali di mimpiku, hingga aku benar-benar ketakutan dengan kemampuanku. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak terbebani dengan kemampuanku. Hingga suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia seperti seorang kakak yang hebat. Aku benar-benar mengangguminya. Dan dia pernah bilang kalau dia mempunyai seorang sahabat yang ia sangat sayangi, ia menyebutmu juga, Hinata."

Terdengar hembusan nafas yang keluar di hidung mancungnya. Binar matanya kini menunjukan kepedihan yang selama ini ia pendam. Kini, ia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya pada hinata. Karena ia tahu, posisinya dan posisi hinata adalah sama. Sama-sama terluka.

"jadi kumohon, tetaplah semangat untuk hidup, hinata."

Air mata yingji akhirnya menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia berusaha menahan kuat-kuat suara tangisannya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

Hinata mendengar semuanya, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tak terasa air matanya menetes lembut turun ke pipinya. Ia ingin sekali bangun. Namun, tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti semua syaraf di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Mungkin, inilah takdirnya. Hidup di bayang-bayang penyesalan tak berujung. Hanya menunggu takdir apa lagi yang akan ia jalani selanjutnya.

Tanpa adanya Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **Zona bacot author:**

Gomen minna-san, aku telat T-T, dan maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet. Ini aja aku aupdet kilat, loh! #ditimpuk_readers

Ok ok, sekarang aku udah updet. Dan gomen jika masih banyak typo bertebaran, dan feelnya kurang dapet. Habis, author di duta sibuk banget sih #nyengir

Terimakasih bagi yang udah REVIEW, FAVS, AND FOLLOW fictku. Eh ketinggalan makasih juga atas FLAMENYA!

Untuk pertanyaan aku akan jawab satu persatu  
Q: Etto senpai... Bisa minta' sequelnya gak?  
A: kayaknya gx ada sekuel deh untuk SasuSaku

Q: Pair endingnya apa?  
A: maafkan author yang labil ini. Terkadang aku bingung harus milih karakter yang mana untuk tokoh utamanya. Tapi yang jelas sih SasuSaku.

Q: Knapa keluarga sasu tdak suka saku?  
A: Jawabannya sudah ada di atas. Mungkin, sih xD

Ok sekian curcolku kali ini.

Tanks to:

Cherry Kanako-Ah  
cherryllyo Neo  
Tanpa Nama  
ordinaireme  
Miso Wakame  
Joanna Katharina 37  
Guest1  
Bebek Slengean  
SasuSaku Lovers  
Hinata Heaters  
Guest2  
Ozel-Hime  
Yukari Harukaze  
Jetstruck  
Jamurlumutan462

Ok, see you next story.

#WhiteFox


End file.
